1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods for measuring protein kinetics, and more specifically to methods for measuring the kinetics of tissue proteins using biomarkers in bodily fluids based on isotopic labeling.
2. Description of Related Art
Biopsy, the sampling of cells or tissues for investigation, plays a critical role in the diagnosis and treatment of a multitude of diseases (e.g., cancers). Often, biopsies are performed to garner information regarding specific proteins in a tissue of interest that are known to be significant in the pathogenesis of a disease. For example, collagen types I or VI, matrix proteins, and lumican (a matrix proteoglycan) are known to play roles in liver fibrosis. Traditionally, an invasive biopsy would be performed to allow for an investigation of collagen or lumican, including the kinetics of collagen or lumican, in a subject suffering from, or at risk for, liver fibrosis. Biopsies, like most invasive procedures, present an element of risk for the subject and are often costly.
Accordingly, a less-invasive, cost-effective alternative to biopsy that can provide information, particularly kinetics, about a tissue protein of interest would be useful.